Todos por igual
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Los chicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. necesitaran una niñera, a la cual tal vez para que renuncie 4 de ellos le aran la vida imposible y uno se enamorara y peor aun, ya que también conozeran historia de una nueva integrante y parte de los héroes de La Liga de la Justicia y los que aceptaron la propuesta de Fury les enseñaran a ser "Todos por igual"


Capitulo 1: Nuevos integrantes

5 Jóvenes se encontraban en el Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D., siendo regañados por Nick Fury, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D., un señor de piel morena, barba negra y un parche en un ojo, estaba realmente enfurecido porque sus discípulos habían dejado escapar a unos de los villanos más buscados, aparte de destruir varias partes de la ciudad de Nueva York, solo por una estupidez de Nova y el Hombre araña

-¡¿Cómo es posible que solo por esa cosa tan insignificante hayan provocado todo eso?!-explotó de furia Fury

-¡Fue su culpa!-se echaron la culpa mutuamente Nova y La araña

-¡No me importa de quien haya sido la culpa y…!-Nick Fury se cayó y en su rostro se asomo una sonrisa de satisfacción y un poco de malicia cosa que hizo que a los 5 jóvenes les diera un leve escalofrió

-¿Q-Qué estas pensando Nick?-pregunto el Hombre araña tembloroso

-Sera mejor conseguirles una niñera-dijo nuevamente en su forma seria como siempre, en ese momento La araña se imagino a todos siendo cuidados por una "Ancianita" como si todos fueran bebés hasta que White Tiger, se paro y empezó a negarse no solo por ella sino también por los demás

-¡¿Cómo es posible que solo por este par de tarados nos tienen que cuidar a todos?!-le pregunto enojada la chica mientras veía a su "Jefe"

-Porque todos son un equipo, y por uno la llevan todos-dijo con tranquilidad-Ya se pueden retirar-dijo Nick y después todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, excepto el Hombre araña ya que tenía que regresar a su casa

**A la maña siguiente en la escuela Middtown…**

Todos entraron a su clase, la cual les tocaba a todos juntos, no dejaban de pensar en lo que Nick Fury les acababa de decir sobre lo de su "niñera", no les agradaba del todo lo de tener alguien que los cuidara, estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que el director entro seguido de una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuro junto con un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azul cielo

-Muy bien jóvenes, ellos son sus nuevos compañeros-dijo el director llamando la atención de todos-la muchacha se llama Aymar Wayne, el muchacho Richard Grayson, los dejo bajo su cargo profesor-dijo el director saliendo del salón

-Bien, al parecer tenemos nuevos compañeros, por favor señorita Wayne siéntese a lado del señor Rand-dijo el profesor señalando a Danny quien no deja de verla, al momento en que ella lo vio el solo bajo la mirada y ella se fue a sentar a su lado donde había un espacio vacío- Y usted señor Grayson, alado de la señorita Watson-le dijo señalando a Mary Jane, ella solo le resto importancia luego el paso por su lado.

Las clases pasaron no un tanto normal para el equipo del Hombre araña, se sentían todos un poco más vigilados de lo normal, eso les daba entender que Nick Fury ya les había conseguido su niñera, pero solo veían a los demás estudiantes pasar, ellos buscaban a uno de los integrantes de S.H.I.E.L.D., lo que no notaron fue que 2 pares de ojos azules y 1 de ojos marrón los vigilaban con mucha cautela mostrando desinterés mientras veían su teléfono un libro y/o su horario de clases, las clases ya habían terminado y Peter Parker estaba siendo perseguido por Flash Thompson cuando de repente choco con alguien y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho como de 15 años de pelo negro y ojos marrón

-¿Por qué vas tan apresurado?-fue lo único que le pregunto el chico a Peter mientras se levantaba del piso

-Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Y tú qué haces todavía en la escuela?-le pregunto Peter arreglándose un poco la ropa, cuando el chico le iba a contestar se escucho un grito proveniente de otro pasillo y ambos fueron a ver que era, cuando llegaron al lugar proveniente del grito encontraron a Richard gritándole a Sam mientras Aymar lo jalaba llevándoselo

**5 minutos antes de que ellos llegaran…**

Aymar estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero, estaba tan entretenida en guardar los libros que no se dio cuenta de que un muchacho llego a su casillero que estaba al lado del de ella. Al cerrarlo ambos al mismo tiempo iban a chocar solo que ambos se detuvieron justo antes de chocar

-H-Hola…-solo dijo ella viendo un chico rubio de ojos verdes frente a ella

-Hola…-le respondió y ambos no sabían ni que hacer y se sentía un muy incomodo silencio-¿Eres nueva?-dijo el de obres verdes dándose una palmada mentalmente por su pregunta

-Pues yo diría que sí-dijo Aymar sonriendo levemente-Me llamo Aymar-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Yo me llamo Daniel, pero dime…-fue interrumpido por un joven de pelo negro, piel morena y ojos marrones

-Oye Danny, ¿Has visto a…?-el chico se calló al ver que Danny estaba con Aymar sentado en el piso (N/A: No sé ni a qué hora nos sentamos en el piso), ellos 2 voltearon al oír aquella voz-Danny no sabía que estabas ligando, y con la nueva-dijo, eso los hizo sonrojar y levantarse de golpe, mientras llegaban una muchacha de pelo castaño, piel morena y ojos marrones junto con otro chico de pelo negro, piel morena y ojos al igual que los otros dos, luego se escucho un grito del final del pasillo

-¡¿QUÉ?!-escucharon gritar a Richard

-Hay esto no me puede estar pasando-dijo Aymar cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y así fue como iniciaron los gritos de Richard en el pasillo, cuando a Aymar se le soltó su garre de Richard fue cuando el chico misterioso intervino y se puso entre un asustado Sam y un furioso Richard

-Ya, vamos hermano, deja tus celos de hermano mayor y vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo en tono burlesco mientras lo jalaba junto con Aymar a la salida dejando a todos sorprendidos hasta que Luke rompió el silencio

-Y todo porque Sam malinterpreto las cosas-dijo a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Sam enojados

-Sera mejor que vallamos al "Helicarrier"-dijo Peter a lo que todos asintieron, llegaron al Helicarrier y Nick les dio su misión, lo que les pareció raro fue que la mayoría de las personas se rieran de ellos o que solo les deseaban suerte por lo que se les aproximara, ya estaban en su misión y nada bueno pasaba

-Saben, esta misión es ridícula, no sé porque Fury nos envió a hacer esto-dijo Sam enojado

-Lo que no me agrado fue lo que paso cuando veníamos-dijo White Tiger igual que Nova

-¿Pero a qué se referían con suerte?-pregunto La araña pensativo

-Vamos, no se desanimen, será mejor que…-dijo Puño de hierro pero fue interrumpido por una explosión provocada por "El duende verde"

-Creo que es hora de entrar en acción-dijo Power Man, los demás asintieron y entraron en acción, la pelea había comenzado y cada vez que ellos intentaban acercársele aparecían muchos robots tratando de detenerlos, llevaban demasiado tiempo así, ya estaban a punto de ser "aniquilados" pero una chica vestida de negro tipo ninja solo que con una armadura cubriendo algunas partes (N/A: para los que han visto TMNT igual que Karai excepto por los zapatos, ella llevaba tipo valerianas negras), que tenía la cara tapada por una máscara tipo de disfraces pero con la mitad pintada con una "Sakura" con fondo blanco evito que eso pasara bloqueando el rayo con una especie de muro cristalino color tornasol que apareció en cuanto ella puso sus manos enfrente protegiendo a los chicos

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron todos al unismo, luego llegaron otros 2 chicos uno más alto que ella y otro un poco más bajo

-Ahora entiendo porque te pidieron eso Maya-dijo el chico bajo

-Déjense de tonterías y ayúdenme a sacarlos para llevarlos al Helicarrier-dijo la chica y la voz se les hizo un poco conocida exceptuando la parte en que ella estaba "furiosa"

-Sí jefa ¬¬-le contestaron con sarcasmo mientras que los otros chicos solo pensaban "_¿Qué carajos estaba pasando y quienes eran?"_

-Así que tienen una niñera jajaja-se empezó a burlar coas que hizo enojar a los chicos, ellos le iban a contestar pero Maya exploto de ira

-¡YO NO SOY NIÑERA DE NADIE DUENDE IMBECIL!-le grito y de un solo golpe lo mando hasta el otro lado del lugar donde estaban

-Si ya acabaste con tu rabieta, será mejor irnos ya-dijo el chico alto desde una salida y se escucho que el Helicarrier bajo para que todos subieran, ella solo bufó y corrió hacia a ellos mientras que los tres jalaban a los 5 chicos que veían todo atentamente, una vez en el Helicarrier se fueron los 5 a la oficina de Fury sin saber lo que paso con los otros 3

**En la oficina de Fury…**

-Así que ya la conocieron-dijo Fury al ver la cara de todos al entrar

-E-Ella… es muy… agresiva-dijo el Hombre araña nervioso

-Está loca, lo más seguro es que con ella no aparezcamos con vida-dijo Nova saliendo un poco de su asombro, luego tres personas aparecieron atrás de Fury, y los dos hombres se descubrieron la cara ya que ellos también tenían una máscara como la de la chica, solo que de fondo negro y con un dragón de un lado, el más grande azul y el más bajo rojo, de esos colores tenían el dragón pintando y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Richard y al otro joven de la escuela pero enojados

-Eso significa que ella es…-no terminaron Nova y el Hombre araña ya que la chica se quito la máscara dejando al equipo igual o tal vez más sorprendidos al ver a Aymar enojada, pero Puño de hierro fue el único que se fijo que solo puso ese semblante para ocultar que en realidad estaba triste por lo que dijeron Nova y la Araña

-Y ahora que, ¿El gato les comió la lengua?-les dijo Aymar de forma seria y dura

-Nosotros conocemos a nuestra hermana, y sabemos que ella no es así-dijo Richard enojado, tal vez ella si sea hija de Bruce Wayne de sangre, pero desde que ellos se conocieron él la ha querido como un hermano quiere a su hermana menor

-Ellos tres los cuidaran de que no los maten ni que hagan una tontería como la de la vez pasada-dijo Fury, lo último lo dijo viendo a Nova y al Hombre araña

-Sí Fury-dijeron todos

-Bien, y será mejor que se los presente mejo, no solo por su nombre-dijo Fury y los demás los vieron un poco confundidos-El más alto es Richard John Grayson, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne-dijo presentando a Richard quien estaba serio sin decir una palabra-El más joven es Tim Drake, también hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne-Tim solo se limito a sonreír levemente-Y por último Aymar Fernanda Wayne, hija legitima de Bruce Wayne y sobrina de…-no termino ya que Aymar quien estaba recostada en el hombro de Richard con la mirada en el suelo lo interrumpió

-…No lo digas-susurro cosa que dejo a los demás confundidos del porque no quería que lo dijera

-Está bien, a partir de ahora, ellos son parte del equipo-dijo dejando a los chicos con un rostro de seriedad-Preséntense y quítense las mascaras-les ordeno Fury y ellos lo hicieron a regaña dientes

-Ava Ayala, ninja acróbata-solo lo dijo cortante mente en ese momento Richard y Tim se voltearon a ver a Aymar ella solo les lanzo una mirada fulminante

-Luke Cage, invulnerable-eso fue lo único que dijo pero sin dejar su actitud de siempre

-Sam Alexander, el cohete humano-solo dijo eso para después con sus poderes elevarse un poco

-Peter Parker, y como ven, pues soy el Hombre araña-dijo un poco nervioso ya que no sabía cómo presentarse

-Danny Rand, maestro de artes marciales de "K'un Lun"-dijo con seriedad como siempre

-Espero que se llevan bien, porque todavía vienen más cosas así que prepararse, en especial ustedes-dijo Fury viendo al Hombre araña, Nova, Power Man, White Tiger y Puño de hierro

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Power Man al momento en que Nick Fury salía seguido de todos los demás

-No se los puedo decir, pero será mejor que revisen sus relojes-dijo Fury, en ese momento a Richard, Tim y Aymar se les fueron los colores, revisaron sus relojes y salieron disparados mientras todos los veían con una gotita tipo anime…

**A la maña siguiente…**

Por alguna razón muy rara los chicos se levantaron muy, pero muuuuy temprano, por suerte la escuela ya estaba abierta, entraron y solo había muy pocos entre ellos sus cuidadores, vieron a Aymar que sacaba los libros de la clase que le tocaba, Sam y Peter no lo pensaron ni dos veces y fueron a disculparse pero…

-Si piensan en disculparse no hay problema pero tengan en cuenta de que aquí solo somos compañeros de clase y en S.H.I.E.L.D solo los cuido por petición de Nick Fury-dijo ella, cerro su casillero y se fue a buscar un lugar tranquilo para poder leer un libro que saco de su casillero dejando a los dos chicos un poco confusos

-No está enojada-dijo Sam mientras los demás llegaban

-Al parecer a ella no le importa nada-dijo Luke mirando a sus amigos

-Tienen razón pero… ¿Dónde está Danny?-pregunto Peter al notar que su amigo tranquilo no estaba

-Él estaba aquí hace un minuto-dijo Ava mirando el lugar en donde estaba Danny, en ese momento el intercomunicador empezó a sonar

**Debajo de un árbol en el patio de la escuela…**

Aymar se encontraba tranquila leyendo su libro de "_Buenos días princesa"_ que su padre la había comprado, la verdad ese libro le encantaba ya que ella se sentía varias veces como uno de los protagonistas del libro de su escritor favorito "_Blue Jans"_ cuando alguien llega y se sienta a su lado

-Hola-dijo un Danny sonriente, ella solo se limito a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo

-Hola-dijo cortante y siguió con su lectura

-Se que ayer no te enojaste por lo que dijeron Sam y Peter, pero debes entenderlos, ellos se siente los mejores y solo están acostumbrados a…-no termino ya que ella lo interrumpió cerrando su libro

-Mira Rand, eso que paso con el "Duende verde", solo fue un impulso, no solo por lo que me dijo ya que yo no soy niñera de nadie que no sea menor de 10 años a decir verdad, y porque tenía que llegar a otro lado ya quería terminar con eso-dijo ella sonando lo más tranquila que pudo pero un poco enojada por recordar aquel incomodo momento

-Me puedes decir Danny, pero solo no les tomes importancia a lo que ellos te digan y, ¿A dónde tenías que ir?-le dijo algo intrigado

-Creo que eso son cosas mías-dijo sonriendo levemente y luego llegaron Richard y Tim y el primero le lanzo algo a Aymar llamando la atención de ambos

-Si no quieres perder clases, será mejor que te apures-dijo Richard serio, Aymar solo se levanto y le susurro a Danny "Luego hablamos" y se fue con sus hermanos pero antes de irse Tim le hizo la seña a Danny de "Te estoy vigilando" y se fue con ellos, en ese momento también llegaron sus amigos

-Tenemos una misión-dijo Peter serio y luego se fueron a cambiar

**Con un equipo de la liga de la justicia…**

Dos marcianas estaba peleando contra un nuevo enemigo para ellos, le primera era de pelo corto y anaranjado, de piel verde con una cuantas pecas, su traje era negro con una "X" roja en el centro y llevaba una capa, la otra era de cabello negro y largo con mechas azules y plateadas de ojos verdes y piel blanca, con un traje parecido al de la primera solo que en el centro en vez de llevar una "X" roja llevaba un copo de nieve de color azul con un poco de escarcha sobre sus hombros y mientras vuela dejando una leve escarcha saliendo

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto Miss Frozen?- pregunto la primera a la que dejaba un poco de escarcha

-No lo sé Megan, pero recuerda de que ellos ahora están en un instituto, un poco lejos-dijo Miss Frozen a la primera que al parecer se llamaba Megan, luego sin esperar a que ella le contestara fue a atacar al enemigo, Megan solo bufo y a lo lejos visualizo a Aymar con un traje blanco con negro, la parte blanca era un ballet y la negra una falda tableada, un antifaz de domino, con moños en el traje, uno grande en la parte trasera por la cintura y uno pequeño en la parte delantera, en la parte del cuello, con una pequeña piedra azul turquesa, su pelo suelto y ondulado con un poco de risos que a ella parecen molestarle con dos mechas agarradas con su flequillo suelto, con un moño bicolor negro con azul oscuro, unas botas negras y largas y unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos, detrás de ella van Richard con un traje completamente negro con un águila azul en el pecho en forma de "V" con un antifaz como el de Aymar y después de ellos Tim con el traje original de Robin

-Pensé que nunca llegarían-dijo Megan un poco emocionada viendo a los tres 3 preparándose para pelear

-No te preocupes que no creo que vuelva a pasar-dijo Aymar- Nightwin, tú y Robin ya saben qué hacer, yo iré con Miss Frozen y tú Megan, llama a los demás-dio la orden dirigiéndose a Richard y a los demás y comenzaron a pelear. Mientras ellos peleaban apenas estaba llegando el Hombre araña, Nova, With Tiger, Power Man y Puño de hierro algo se les hizo muy raro, ¿Para que los llamaran de S.H.I.E.L.D si esa pelea era de La liga de la Justicia?

-¿De quién es la pelea?-pregunto Nova apuntando a los integrantes de un equipo de la Liga

-De nosotros, y no entiendo que hacen aquí-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y la reconocieron de inmediato

-¿Y tú eres de la liga?-pregunto el Hombre araña volteando junto con los demás

-Me dijeron que si me unía, cosa que yo no acepte al igual que Nightwin, pero ustedes no deben de estar aquí-dijo viendo a los demás pelear

-Pero a nosotros nos enviaron-dijo With Tiger defendiendo a todos

-¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos?-dijo Puño de hierro hasta ahora el más tranquilo

-Sí se quieren meter en problemas más grabes quédense, pero no se los recomiendo-dijo Aymar y salto del edificio directo a la pelea

-A donde fuiste Brance, te desapareces cuando apenas llegas, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Miss Frozen a Aymar quien llego a cubrirle la espalda cuando le iban a disparar

-Créeme que tal vez lo puedas saber cuando los de la Liga lleguen-dijo cortante dejando a Miss Frozen confundida, en unos pocos minutos cuando llegaron los "grandes" ayudaron a los aprendices a capturar a los malos, obviamente en algunas veces no solo ellos eran los que peleaban, Brance, Nightwing y Robin si los reconocían y estos solo volteaban a ver a su hermana y solo veían indiferencia de parte de ella pero a la vez un poco de temor por si los de la Liga los veían, ellos sabían que ella no dejaría que los regañaran o cualquier cosa aunque eso provocara una pelea padre e hija

**En el monte Justicia…**

-Todavía tengo una duda-dijo Batman viendo a los tres chicos que traían trajes parecidos- ¿Cómo es que en una de sus peleas halla telarañas grandes?-pregunto al ver un pedazo de escombro con una telaraña grande, hasta ahora no les habían hecho preguntas sobre eso, solo si había alguien más, de otro equipo y cosa así ayudándolos, todos estaban en el Monte Justicia pero no estaban solos, también estaban los chicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. escondidos, Aymar no traía su antifaz, de hecho eso era lo que más le molestaba, tener que llevar esa cosa solo por ordenes, ella nos muy de acatar órdenes, por eso ella y Miss Frozen eran las que mejor se llevaban, pero eso no evitaba que no supiera mentir, la culpa se la estaba comiendo por dentro y cuando iba a decir la verdad llego Megan usando su poder de elevar las cosas y llevaba a los chicos quienes se estaban escondiendo, en ese momento Aymar se puso blanca, parecía que iba a desaparecer por eso, volteo a ver a su padre, este solo estaba más serio de lo normal y detrás de él estaba Superman, y al parecer no le agrado mucho eso

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto enojado Superman

-Hee… bueno…-empezó a balbucear Aymar luego Superman se acerco más y alzo más la voz

-¡Qué se vayan!-ordeno y luego la Señorita Marciana los bajo

-Tan siquiera nos hubieras avisado de la bajada-dijo La araña sin pensar, en ese momento todos se le quedaron viendo y Aymar solo les hizo señas de que no dijeran nada

-Váyanse o no respondo-dijo Superman con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Puño de hierro iba a tratar de calmar las cosas pero no notaron que de los ojos de Superman estaba a punto de salir los "Rayos X", para que no les pasara nada lo único que Aymar hizo fue ponerse enfrente de ellos y hacer un campo de fuerza, lo bueno fue que Superman se detuvo al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no sabía que le pasaba así que se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo y Aymar dejo el campo de fuerza y miro a su padre que ahora si estaba hacho una furia aunque él no lo mostrara

-¿Por qué razón proteges a agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D?-le pregunto tratando de sonar normal

-Porque algo le pasa a…-no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió

-Que algo así no vuelva pasar-dijo fríamente Batman

-Pero pa…-ella seguía intentado terminar de formular una frase pero nada funcionaba ya que el la seguía interrumpiendo

-Aymar es una orden que debes acatar, y no se habla más-dijo seriamente tratando de irse pero Aymar lo detuvo

-¡¿Por qué odias tanto a los de S.H.I.E.L.D?!-le grito haciendo que él se regresara y los demás se quedaran callados

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie porque-al parecer esto se convertiría una pelea padre e hija, cosa que no terminaría del todo bien

-Pero aquí hay personas de ahí, ¿Por qué no hacen las paces?-dijo Aymar tratando de aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo

-Esto no terminara del todo bien-dijo Miss Frozen sin pensar en voz baja

-¿Por qué lo dices?-se decidió a preguntar Nova igual que ella

-Váyanse por favor-dijo apuntando la salida

-¡Eso no es cosa de ellos sino de él, y ya basta!-alzó más la voz asustando a todos

-¡Yo no me callo!-en ese momento Batman estuvo a punto de pegarle pero se paro en cuanto levanto la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué estuvo a punto de pegarle a su hija?, saliendo de sus pensamientos vio a Aymar, quien estaba con los ojos vidriosos y un poco asustada, bajo la mano, salió del cuartel y se fue a la "Atalaya"

-Váyanse…-dijo Nightwing a los chicos que solo se quedaron callados todo el tiempo

-…Ahora-le continúo Robin mirándolos de mala gana

-Yo les dije que se fueran si no querían problemas, y ahora no solo ustedes se los ocasionaron, sino también a mi váyanse ya-ordeno Aymar sin voltear a verlos

-¿Segura que vas estar…?-le intento decir el Hombre araña pero Miss Frozen lo interrumpió

-Que se vayan o los hago paletas de hielo-dijo mostrando un poco de su poder y luego los chicos se fueron, Danny volteo disimuladamente y vio a Aymar abrazada de Miss Frozen. Cuando los chicos se fueron salieron llegaron de su pelea Flecha roja, un chico de 24 años, de pelo marrón, Impulso, cabello marrón, ojos verdes de 13 años, Chica maravilla, rubia de ojos azules y de 19 años, y una chica pelirroja oji-verde de 15 años conocida por todos como "Elementali", con un traje como el de Aymar cuando está en la liga, solo que en vez de negro y azul era verde oscuro y verde primavera, Impulso platicando sobre la victoria que tuvieron, Flecha roja de seguro maldiciendo a Impulso por qué no se callaba, y Elementali con Chica maravilla ni se volteaban a ver

-Díganme si no fue genial como llegue y envestí a ese villano, ¡Fue genial!, ¿No lo creen?-dijo Impulso pasando por cada lado de uno de los chicos que estaban con él hasta que dos de ellos se hartaron

-¡Ya cállate Bart!-le gritaron Flecha roja y Elementali

-Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Miss Frozen en cuanto Bart se escondió atrás de ella

-Mal-dijeron Chica maravilla y Elementali un poco enojadas

-¿Y ahora que paso?-les pregunto un poco harta imaginándose que fue lo que paso

-Lo que paso fue que a las genios se les ocurrió no seguir el plan de estrategia, ambas se pelearon cuando llegaron al mismo tiempo y agarraron el maletín con las formulas se pelearon, de haber sido que Bart haya llegado, la verdesita hubiera caído a la nada y los malos se hubieran salido con las suya-dijo Flecha roja harto de contar la historia y que Bart se siguiera luciendo

-¡Verdad que soy genial Cristal!-dijo abrazando a Miss Frozen cosa que puso como alma que lleva el diablo a Flecha roja por dentro pero como siempre trato de disimularlo pero Cristal pudo notar como un aura negra pequeña se formaba a su alrededor y sonrió para sus adentros, luego Chica maravilla vio a Robin y se acerco a él cosa que no fue desapercibida para la pelirroja

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Chica maravilla caminando hasta donde estaba el chico

-Más o menos, exceptuando la parte de la regañada, pues todo bien-dijo Robin, luego Chica maravilla lo beso, eso hizo que Elementali echara chispas de rabia y se le ocurrió hacer algo, con un movimiento de su muñeca hizo aparecer agua sobre ellos y luego la dejo caer haciendo que se separaran por el impacto del agua haciendo que Chica maravilla la mirara enojada y Robin con confusión

-Yo lo que les quería preguntar es ¿Dónde está Aymar?-dijo llamando la atención de todos

-Pues ella está…-dijo Cristal apuntando el lugar donde se suponía que estaba Aymar pero se calló al no verla-¡Juro que ella estaba ahí!-grito cómicamente (N/C: Imagínenos a todos en forma chibi viendo el lugar donde estaba Aymar XD)

-¿Quién estaba ahí?-pregunto Aymar comiendo una manzana saliendo de la cocina (N/A: dejan la imaginación y ahora imaginen todo normal)

-Eres incorregible-suspiro Cristal mientras miraba a la pelirroja-Tú hermana te busca-dijo apuntándola

-Tenemos que irnos, y Cristal viene con nosotros-dijo Elementali yendo hacia los Transportadores Z

**Con nuestros héroes de S.H.I.E.L.D…**

Los chicos llegaron al Helicarrier y desearon nunca haber entrado en ese momento ya que…

-¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE IR A ESE LUGAR?!-grito histérico Nick Fury al enterarse que los chicos fueron al "Monte Justicia"

-Solo… los seguimos para saber algo más sobre ellos…-dijo el Hombre araña con temor

-¡¿Y justamente hay?! , ¡¿Saben que hubiera pasado si uno de los integrantes de la liga los hubiera visto?!-les volvió a gritar pero esta vez fue Nova quien le contesto

-Y valla que nos vieron…-dijo sin pensar y Power Man le metió un zape

-Los vieron… ¡Los vieron!-al parecer Nick Fury estaba peor de furioso-Solo váyanse antes de que…-no termino ya que los chicos salieron corriendo a cambiarse para despejar las cosas-… Adolescentes…-susurro para después sentarse en su asiento.

Los chicos bajaron del Helicarrier y empezaron a caminar por las calles cuando escucharon ruido en una azotea, se miraron cómplices, antes de ir hay pasaron por la escuela pero para su suerte habían salido temprano por juntas directivas, subieron por las escaleras de emergencia y vieron a Aymar vestida como la vez que los salvo, junto con cristal, quien se estaba poniendo una máscara como la de Aymar solo que la Sakura era roja y a una chica que no conocían de pelo rojo amarrado en dos coletas como las de "Kasane Teto" y también se estaba poniendo una máscara igual solo que la Sakura era de un color verde primavera, luego vieron llegar a una chica de pelo castaño y su máscara llevaba una Sakura lila y un chico que estaba vestido como Tim y Richard cuando ayudaron a Aymar, solo que el dragón era morado con algunos toques en negro

-Los primeros en enterarse y los últimos en llegar-dijo Aymar con un poco de burla en sus palabras

-y la que siempre llega tarde hizo su record-dijo la chica de cabello castaño con la Sakura lila de igual manera que ella

-Kitchau-dijo Aymar haciendo una pose un poco rara, parando el pulgar mientras que con el índice los apuntaba, parándose en un solo pie y con la punta del otro apoyándolo detrás del otro e inclinando un poco la cabeza (N/A: Se, esa pose siempre la pongo solo que con la máscara no se nota cuando guiño el ojo ^_^)

-Bueno pero creo que ahora soy yo quien quiere explicaciones-dijo la chica pelirroja

-Ustedes dos, déjense de estar de burlescas, y los tortolos deben responder a la pregunta de Lineth-dijo Cristal haciendo lo mismo que Aymar momentos antes

-¡Hey!, se supone que nosotras no podemos estar de burlescas pero, ¡¿Tú sí?!-grito Aymar haciendo que todos rieran

-¿Tu qué crees azulita?-le dijo de igual manera haciendo que ella solo bufara

-Estábamos recogiendo la misión…-dijo la castaña

-…Cuando vimos a una especie de luz caer por el parque que esta por puente de Brooklyn y todo a su alrededor se congelo, como paso la primera vez que conocimos a Cristal y sus poderes se descontrolaron…-dijo él chico

-Gracias Marie y Cristhian-dijo Lineth parándose de donde estaba

-¿Alguien más que puede congelar las cosas aparte de Lineth y yo?, tengo que ver eso-dijo Cristal y salió disparada mientras que Lineth solo suspiraba y comenzaba a seguir el camino de escarcha que dejaba la chica

-Y Aymar-dijo Maris quitándose la máscara y mostrando unos ojos verdes pasto, Cristhian también lo hizo y sus ojos eran color verde limón

-¿Qué pasa Marie?-dijo Aymar mirándola

-Creo que al acabar la misión debes ir con sensei, no llegaste al entrenamiento-dijo Cristhian sonando serio, pero al recordar a su sensei enojada por que la "líder" no estaba le aterraba un poco, en ese momento a Aymar le entro en la cabeza todo lo que había perdido estando cuidando a los chicos, la pelea que hizo perder clases y la discusión padre e hija

-Estoy en problemas, será mejor irnos para terminar rápido-dijo Aymar un poco asustada y se fue a donde le dijeron los chicos…

**Bueno al parecer esta es una de mis historias más largas, ya que el primer cap sin contar esto en negritas es de ¡5095 palabras!, y algunas cosas un poco dramáticas las puso el moco de mi hermana, no sé que le paso y solo lo puso, bueno, me dijo que lo pusiera y de seguro se preguntaran que hay con eso de "**_N/A_**" y "**_N/C_**", bueno pues significa "**_Nota de Aymar_**" y "**_Nota de Cristal_**" normalmente aparecerán pero también con los demás personajes, y también he de recordarles que voy avanzando en mis nuevas historias y en las viejas… ¡Ya se me prendió el coco! Y también las he seguido jeje, siento mi ausencia durante días, incluso meses con una en partículas que se llama "**_P.D. Te quiero y te extrañare_**" que en realidad es de una amiga pero me pidió que la subiera y ahora ella la tiene en Wattpad con el nombre de "**_Amigo del secuestro_**" se las recomiendo, pero conste que ella es más tardada que yo he jajaja, bueno, sin más que decir… CHAO :D**

**ATTE: Aymar Wayne (Amy Brance)**


End file.
